


Grace Stimulation

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Grace Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Castiel stimulated Dean with his grace.





	Grace Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I want to try some kinks. I'll hope you enjoying it.

Dean lies on the bed, moaning and panting, while Cas was sitting beside him, smiling as he twisted his fingers so that his grace moved downwards Dean's body. 

Dean’s hips jerked as he felt the warm grace from Cas stroke his hard cock. He never felt something like this before, it was like Cas stroke his whole body at the same time. A low moan comes from his mouth, as he felt something warm on his tip. His cock was hard and was dripping pre-come onto his belly. 

“You like this?” asked Cas and Dean just moaned in response. 

“Yeah, please, don’t stop.” It feels so amazing; Dean wants to enjoy the feeling a little bit longer. 

“I didn’t mean to stop,” answers Cas and moves his grace up to Dean’s neck, teased the spot where he knew that would drive Dean crazy. 

The grace was now on his neck and it felt like Cas was actually kissing him there, sucking on his sensitive skin.

"That feels so good," sighed Dean and closed his eyes, imagine that it was Cas’ lips there, kissing, licking and sucking on his neck, maybe leave a little love bite there. 

Cas was enjoying this as well. He loves to see Dean like this, loves it to make him moan just from his grace. Actually, he shouldn't use his grace for that dirty stuff. But he doesn't care about it, only to see Dean was enjoying it what he was doing with him, make him realize that it was just right to do that. 

“Can I try something different?” asked Cas and the hunter slowly opened his eyes. His green eyes were darker now and full of desire. 

“Yeah, whatever you want,” said Dean and watched Cas moving on the bed before he settled between Dean's legs.

“Can you open your legs a little wider?”

“Of course,” said Dean with a smirk and spread his legs, so that Cas could see now his tight hole. He was excited what Cas would do to him. 

Slowly Cas moves his grace downwards again, stopped for a second to touch Dean’s cock a little, before moving further down and give his balls with his grace a little squeeze.

"Oh God, yes," moaned Dean and tries to get closer to the touch. But he couldn't because Cas wasn’t touching him, not in a physical way. 

“It will get even better,” promised Cas and moves now his grace to Dean’s hole, teasing the rim a little, looking back to Dean just to see his reaction. 

“Holy shit, Cas. What are you doing?” Dean’s breathing quicken, he doesn’t what to think. This was probably the hottest thing he has ever done. 

“I’m going stimulate you with my grace,” said Cas in a calm voice and pushed slowly his grace inside Dean.

Dean couldn’t do anything, but to moan. What the hell was that? The warmth inside him doesn’t feel bad, it almost like Cas’ fingers, but different. 

“Please, don’t stop,” begged Dean and throw his head back, moaning and panting all the whole time, while Cas was using his grace to stimulates him. 

“You like that? Do you want more?”

“Fuck, yes, I want more,” panted Dean and moves his hips in Cas’ direction. 

“You know that this isn’t going to work, right?”

“I don’t give a fuck, Cas. I want more. Please, give me more.” Dean’s moaning between his words. 

Without a warning, Cas pushes his grace deeper inside Dean, until he hits the hunter’s prostate.”

“Yes, right there. Don’t stop now.” Dean’s moans are getting louder with a stroke of Cas’ grace against his prostate. 

A smile arrived on Cas’ face, to see the hunter like this, was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. And he has seen a lot of things. 

Dean could feel how his orgasm started too built inside his body. Also, Cas could tell that the hunter was close, so he decides to stimulate him a little more. 

“Fuck, Cas. I’m close,” moaned Dean and he could feel how close he was, just one stimulation and he’s about to come. 

The angel twisted his finger one last time so that it felt for Dean like Cas was pushing his cock against his prostate. 

With Cas’ name on his lips, Dean come. 

Slowly Cas moved his grace back and out of Dean’s body. 

Dean was lying on the bed and breathing fast.

Cas was again beside Dean and smiled at the hunter.

“How was it?” asked Cas and stroke Dean’s shoulder. 

“It was amazing. Thank you, Cas.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Now I need some sleep.” Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“I’ll watch over you,” said Cas and watches Dean as he was sleeping.


End file.
